The Beginning and The End
by iloveblye12
Summary: During an undercover op, Kensi is kidnapped. The team has 72 hrs to find out where she is and why she was taken. What will they find out along the way? Will they find her in time? Will she find out what she's been searching for? M for language/violence
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own NCIS:LA or the characters. This is just for fun. Hope you Enjoy.**

**Kensi Point Of View 0700 hrs**

I walked into work after a long night of drinking and dancing at the new club that opened up last week. Feeling exhausted and having a pounding headache, I rolled my eyes as I walked passed Deeks, who had a smug look on his face, to get some coffee. Pouring my coffee into my mug, I feel him starting to walk behind me.

"Seems like you had a good time last night."

"Not now, Deeks." I told him as I sat at my seat and placed my forehead on the desk.

He walked over and sat on my desk as I heard him sip his coffee. "Seems like you had too much fun last night. And with out me? I'm hurt." I can hear the smirk on his face.

I looked up at him with a frustrated look on my face then let out a sigh. "I went with a friend, had a few too many and now I'm here. Leave me alone or so help me I will put a round through your skull."

Deeks just laughed and walked over to his desk. "Alright, Fern. I'll take it easy on you today. You're lucky I'm in a good mood."

A few moments of silence later, Callen and Sam walked in arguing.

"G, you already ate."

"It still doesn't mean that I didn't want a donut. It's the thought that counts, Sam."

Sam let out a sigh and a fake smile. "G, would you like a donut?" he said as he opened the paper bag.

"No, that's alright, I already ate." Callen said as he sat at his desk.

Sam stood for a moment looking at G then sat at his desk. "You know you're a pain in my ass."

"But you love me."

"Hey lovers wanna cool it a bit, Fern over here has badass hangover and wants some quiet!" Deeks said loudly and obnoxiously.

"I. am. Going. to fucking. kill you." I told Deeks sternly as I grabbed my coffee and took a sip of it.

Sam smirked and looked over at me. "Looks like someone needs a few more hours of sleep and a brush."

"Yeah, Kens, looks like you just rolled out of bed and said fuck it."

"You're one to talk, G." I said with an attitude.

We all turned and looked up as we heard Eric whistle for us to come upstairs. I groaned and grabbed my mug to take another sip of my coffee as I followed Sam and Callen up the stairs. Deeks came up walking behind me still wearing that goofy smirk on his face. "So…who was he? What's his name? is he an excellent lover? He's not better than me that's for sure."

"Deeks!" I said through my teeth as I turned to face him. I waited to make sure Callen and Sam already entered the room before I began to speak. "It was that one night and we were both drunk. Let it go!" I smirked at him and took another sip of my coffee. "If not, I'll enjoy the embarrassment by telling them what a minute man you are." I whispered then began to walk upstairs and Deeks stayed behind for a minute.

"Hey! It was the first time that night and like you said we were drunk, but I made up for that the second time around. Come on, Kensi!"

I ignored Deeks and walked into the room and stood next to Callen. Eric waited until all of us were in the room then put up a picture on the screen. " This is Marine Staff Sergeant Marcus Gilson. He's been under investigation for the past six month now by the DC team, but this guy isn't slipping up. He's been linked to Untouchable Mob boss Richie Gallo and it's been said that he works with Gallo to give him information on top secret plans and weapons."

"So what's this have to do with us then?" Deeks interrupted.

"I was just about to get to that part." Eric said as he put up another picture of Gilson. "Gilson will be at the Red Club tonight. Which is owned by Gallo…"

"The four of you will be going undercover to gather evidence that proves Gilson is in fact working with Gallo." Hetty said as she walked in cutting Eric off. "Ms. Blye, follow me please. We need to find you a proper dress for this evening."

I just stared at the screen looking at Richie Gallo' picture. _"Why does he look so familiar?" _I asked myself as I took another sip of my coffee.

", am I boring you?" Hetty said as she walked up to me.

"No, not at all, Hetty. Just…a little tired is all."

"Well you will have time to rest later. Right now we need to look for a dress for you to wear this evening."

Following Hetty out the door, I turned back and looked at the guys while shaking my head already knowing what part I'm going to play in this op.

**End of Kensi Point of View**

**~*Outside of the Red Club at 2150 hrs*~**

"Alright Kens we're in position, are you ready?" Kensi heard G say as she put in her ear wig and got out of the Mercedes-Benz SLR McLaren rental.

"I'm always ready, Callen."

As Kensi walked into the club, she looked around the place keeping track of where the guys are positioned then made her way over to the bar.

"Looking really good in that dress, Madge." Deeks said as he sat at the lounge taking a sip of his drink while looking at Kensi from across the room.

She sighed then pretended to look in her purse. "You all really need to stop giving him the opportunity to give me these ridiculous names."

"Suck it up, Madge. It's only for tonight." Sam said as he chuckled.

"Sam has a point Kens. Would you rather be Madge or Fern?" G said as he stood by the front door pretending to check some women out.

"I choose to be neither thank you!" she said as she gritted her teeth then looked up and smiled at the bartender. "A green apple martini please."

"Ms. Blye, what you are wearing is a black patent-trimmed cut out dress made by Versace as well as the hidden platform ankle boots. You are wearing over $2500 worth of clothing. If you so much as sweat in the dress you will be paying for it out of pocket and it won't be mine." Hetty told her while standing next to a laughing Eric back at the office.

"I know, Hetty. I've kept it in mind the last eight times you've told me."

"Alright guys, Gilson is making his way inside. Callen he's coming in and on your left." Eric said as he kept watch with the security cameras.

G looked over to his left for a brief moment then look over at Sam who was by the DJ and nodded. "Alright Kensi, he's making his way toward the bar."

"I see him, G."

"Let the games begin." Deeks said while taking a sip of his drink.

As Gilson walked up to the bar, he immediately saw Kensi in her tight black dress sipping on her martini and walked up to her. "Hey. Can I buy you a drink?"

Kensi smirked at him and took a sip of her martini. "I can buy my own drinks, but thank you." she said as she played hard to get.

"Come on, just one drink? I promise it'll be the best drink you've ever had." he said as he smirked and took a seat next to her.

"Oh come on, really? This guy is so lame…" Deeks voice echoed in the earwig.

Kensi tried to ignore Deeks statement. "Alright…but just one."

He asked the bartender for two drinks and just stared up and down at Kensi with a smile on his face. "So, what brings you out tonight?"

"Oh, I'm just here waiting for a few girlfriends of mine. Girls night out. What about you?" she asked as she smiled and put a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm here to meet up with a few friends myself. More like business partners, actually."

She raised her eye brow and smirked. "Oh really? What do you do?"

"I'm a Marine Staff Sergeant. I'm looking to…better my retirement plan by doing some side work."

"Really? And what type of side work do you do Staff Sergeant?"

He smirked at her and finished his drink. "Why don't we go somewhere as talk where it's not so loud, hm? I'll tell you all about it."

"Sure." Kensi smiled as she put her drink down on the bar and followed Gilson.

"Alright, Deeks they're making their way toward you." Eric told him.

"Got it, Eric."

Just as they were about to step into the lounge, shots were fired and the cameras went dead. The crowed in the club tried pushing and shoving their way out the front entrance while Callen and Sam made their way to the middle of the room with their guns drawn. "Everyone alright?" Callen said as he saw a man dead on the floor with a gun shot wound to the chest then looked up at Sam.

"Everything alright guys? I lost eyes in there. I'm playing back the tapes to see what happened." Eric told them as he rewound the footage.

"Deeks, Kensi, you guys alright?" G shouted.

"We need a medic. A man is down. Gun shot wound to the chest." Sam replied to Eric as he checked for a pulse.

"Alright, a medical team is in route, they'll be there shortly."

"Guys, Kensi's gone." Deeks said as he ran up to Callen and Sam out of breath then held up her purse and earwig.

Callen looked at Deeks with wide eyes. "What do you mean she's gone?"

"Checking cell phone GPS coordinates now." Eric said as he typed away at his keyboard.

"I had a visual on her, then the shots were fired. I turned my head and drew my gun then looked over to where she was but she was gone. I figured she was making her way toward the shots already. Then I saw you two and no Kensi. I went over to where she was and I found her purse and earwig on the ground." he said as he handed Sam the purse.

Sam sighed as he looked into the purse. "All of her stuff is in here. Phone, wallet, I.D, gun, everything. The coordinates aren't useful to us, Eric."

"Eric, did you find anything before the cameras went down?" G asked angrily hoping he would get some answers and fast.

"Looking back you don't see a shooter, but you see the man go down and Kensi was standing in front of Gilson by the lounge before it all happened. You can see Kensi is about to go for her gun, then it goes dark."

"So what you're trying to tell me is that we have nothing, Eric?" G yelled.

"Mr. Callen, we are all worried about what has happened with Ms. Blye, but you need to relax and remember this is none of Mr. Beale's doing." Hetty stated.

"You're right, Hetty and I'm sorry, Eric."

"Damn it. I should have never taken my eyes off of her…" Deeks said as he tilted his head up and let out a sigh.

"Yo, Deeks. Sitting here blaming yourself isn't going to do anything." Sam told him as he walked over to where Kensi was last seen. "You said she was here, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Let's see where this little hall way takes us."

They both walk down the small hallway while G spoke with Hetty and Eric. Sam opens the door at the end of the hall that led them to an alley. Deeks looked around then on the floor to find tire marks.

"Fuck…"

Both run back inside to G and tell him about the tire marks, but before they could say anything, Kensi's phone went off.

A text message appeared on her phone with an unknown name and number. Callen opened it to find a picture of Kensi passed out in the back of a trunk with duct tape on her mouth, rope tied tightly around her wrists and blood dripping down from a gash above her left eye brow. Someone held a gun to her head and under the picture was a message. "Right now it is 11:20, You have 72 hrs to give me what I want or else Kensi Blye dies and her body will be dumped where you will never find her. I'll keep in touch."

"Son of a bitch!" G gritted through his teeth and passed the phone to Sam. "Eric, I need you to figure out who sent the text to Kensi's phone now."

Eric typed furiously on his keyboard and was coming up with nothing. "I'm trying Callen, but this guy is good. His signal is jumping from tower to tower, there's no way to trace him. He's a professional."

Deeks looked at the picture of Kensi and walked a few feet away running his fingers through his hair. "Shit…"

**Kensi Point Of View 0120 hrs**

He punched me in the face for a fourth time and I saw my blood spill onto the floor from my mouth. My body ached all over and I think I have a broken rib or two. I winced in pain as I took a deep breath in and heard a couple men talking and laughing behind me. Both my wrists were tired together and above my head while my ankles were chained to the floor. I looked around trying to find my way out, but it looked like I was in some type of dungeon. I felt someone walk up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"You should have just stopped, Kensi. You couldn't stop digging."

My eyes opened widely as I remembered the mans familiar voice. "…you son of a bitch!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry It's been so long. Sometimes I just get the urge to write, other times I lose it. Hope you like it and sorry to keep you waiting and sorry if you get slightly confused, but I can assure you everything will come together.**

**G Point Of View 0500 hrs**

My eyes were getting dryer by the second as I continued to stare at the footage from inside the night club just before they took Kensi. Working on what I think is my sixth cup of coffee, the footage went black and I gritted my teeth. I let out a sigh and put down my coffee mug, while closing my eyes tightly for a second to moisten them. I rubbed my hand over my face and let out a sigh.

"Again, Eric." I told him sternly as I folded my arms across my chest and looking back up at the screen.

Without hesitation, he replayed the tape for what seemed like the fifty-sixth time. Analyzing moment by moment, nothing seemed to be out of place. After we were all in position, I see Gilson walk to the bar to chat Kensi up, after a few minutes they're on the move toward the lounge and that's when the shots are fired, Kensi was about to go for her gun and the cameras go down. The shooter was out of the frame, he knew where the cameras were, I sense a set up, but why?

"Check the footage outside and surrounding the club. Security cameras, ATM machines, anything, Eric."

Eric typed violently on his keyboard to pull up other security tapes. Each one he came across blacked out around the same time the footage from inside of the club blacked out. "son of a bitch." I told myself quietly.

"Where's the rest of your team, ?" Hetty asked.

I quickly looked down to my left to see her standing next to me with a tea cup in her hand. "Didn't hear you come in Hetty, then again I never do." I told her as I grabbed my coffee mug. "I sent them to Kensi's place. See if there's anything that can give us a reason they took her."

"Have you tried tracking down Gilson?"

"I tried everything I could, but everything stops at the club, he disappeared along with Kensi." Eric told Hetty then looked up at me. "I'll check Kensi's phone records, maybe that can tell us something…" he said as he typed in her number and checked her calls. "I-think I got something."

"What is it, Eric?" I asked as I quickly walked up behind him.

**End of G Point of View**

**Kensi' Apartment 0440 hrs**

With their guns drawn, Sam and Deeks walked into Kensi's living room. It looked as if someone had already been there and messed up her place. By the looks of it, someone was looking for something. Deeks made his way through the kitchen while Sam went to check the bedrooms. They both swallowed hard as they looked around.

"Clear!" Deeks said as he walked back into the living room.

"Clear."

They both stood in silence looking around her living room trying to think of where to start looking.

"Alright Deeks, you start in her room, I'll start in here." Sam said as he walked over to her couch and flipped it back over to find her couch cushions ripped open. "Whatever it was these goons were looking for, there could be a chance they didn't find it. Kens is good at hiding things."

Deeks nodded and made his way to Kensi' room. Walking through the door way, flash backs came to him as he looked down at her floor then let his eyes trail over to her bed.

**Quick Flashback**

With her legs wrapped around his waist, Kensi kissed Deeks lustfully as he slightly stumbled into her room.

"Jeez, Kens, I'm about to drop you while I trip over some of this stuff, you should really clean your room." he said jokingly before kissing down her neck.

"Just shut up and kiss me, Deeks."

He walked over and placed her on her bed then kissed her passionately as he lied on top of her. She wrapped her left leg around his waist and grabbed his shirt to pull it over his head. He looked down into her eyes and smirked.

"You don't waste any time do you?"

Kensi smirked as she unbuttoned his pants quickly. "No."

He kissed down her neck then gently bit it before ripping open her shirt and hearing all the buttons fall to the floor.

"You're buying me a new shirt." she told him before she pushed him off of her then straddled him.

"At this point, I'll get you whatever you want." he chuckled as he looked up at her.

**End of Flashback**

"Damn it, Kensi." Deeks whispered to himself as he walked around in the room. From her bed, to her dresser, to her clothes, everything was thrown and scattered everywhere. He tried looking through what he could, but her room was so trashed he wasn't sure where to begin. Walking over to her dresser that had been flipped over, he stepped on a loose floor board. Deeks tapped on it a couple times with his foot then knelt down and removed it. Inside were a few photos and a small notepad.

"what the…" he said to himself as he looked at the photos of the men. "Hey, Sam! I got something!"

Deeks heard Sam running toward the room then into it. "What you got, Deeks?"

"Looks like she's been following these guys around." he said as he handed Sam the pictures.

Sam looked through the photos and sighed. "Why would she be following anyone?" he said to himself.

"She has three names written in this notepad. Ramirez, Tracey, and Pisano." he flipped through a few pages then stopped. "says here, she met with Ramirez a few days ago, same with Tracey. Nothing on the Pisano guy."

Sam grabbed his phone and called Callen while handing the photos back to Deeks. "G, her place was trashed, but Deeks found some photos and notes, looks like Kensi was up to something." he looked over at Deeks who was taking photos of the photos. "Deeks is sending copies of the pictures to Eric right now…Alright." he hung up and looked over at Deeks. "Let's head back and hopefully Eric found something by the time we get there."

**G Point of View 0720**

I stood in front of the screen and took a deep breath as we waited for Eric to put all the photos and information up of the three men Kensi seemed to be following.

"Henry Ramirez, age 52, married with two children, lives in Palm Springs, Retired Marine First Sergeant. Fredrick Tracey, age 55, divorced no children, lives in Santa Ana, was honorably discharged. Pisano is deceased. Was dishonorably discharged and murdered shortly after, it's a cold case." Eric told everyone as they looked at the screen.

"So what's connecting these guys Eric?" Sam asked as he kept his eyes on the screen analyzing the photos of the men.

"All of them were apart of the same platoon.." Eric said just as he was cut off.

"Kensi's fathers platoon…and were the last ones to see him alive. Kensi wanted answers so she went looking for them, at least that's what it seems like." Nate said as he walked into the room.

"The Doc is back?" Sam asked with a slight grin.

"Mr. Getz is here to help in this investigation and only this one, he'll be leaving once we get Ms. Blye back home safely." Hetty announced as she came from behind him.

"As much as I'd love to stay, I'm needed elsewhere for a while. I'll be back eventually."

"Well it's good to have you back for this, Nate." I said as I walked up and shook his hand. I turned around and looked at the screen. "Alright, Let's go pay Ramirez and Tracey a visit. Eric fill Nate in on everything that's going on and what was found, that is if Hetty didn't do that already."

"I'll send the directions to your phones right now." Eric stated.

Walking down the stairs, with Sam and Deeks following closely behind, I turned to face them before we made it to the doors and walked outside. "Sam, you go with Deeks, I'll ride alone. Let's go see Ramirez first, then Tracey, hopefully we'll get something." I looked down at my phone to check the time. "We have…about 63 hours left, lets move."

**End of G Point Of View**

**Deeks Point Of View**

I sat there, quietly in the passenger seat, as Sam drove to our first destination. We've been in the car forty-five minutes and I haven't really said a word since we left Kensi' apartment. The thoughts of what could possibly be happening to her just made me want to lose it. A feeling of guilt and regret flowed through me as I thought of the possibility of never seeing her again. I should have been with her, kept my eye on her, this shouldn't have happened. I never realized how much I needed my partner. How much I need Kensi. No matter what happens, I'm getting her back.

"Yo Deeks, you alright over there?" Sam asked as he broke my train of thought.

I cleared my throat then took a breath. "Yeah-I'm fine."

"Deeks. Don't beat yourself up about this, man. We'll get her back."

I just kept silent and let him talk. No matter what Sam says, I'm still going to see myself as the blame over this.

~*Outside Henry Ramirez' House at 0910 hrs*~

Callen stopped his car right outside the house while we parked across the street. We all seemed to get out of the cars at the same time, eager to talk to this guy to see if we can get any closer to getting Kensi back and finding out why she was taken. When we got to the door, Sam knocked on it and we all got our badges ready.

"Yes?" A middle aged Hispanic woman opened the door with tears in her eyes.

"Excuse me, are you Mrs. Ramirez?" Callen asked with a tone of concern.

"Yes, I am. W-Who are you?" the woman asked as her voice cracked.

"We're NCIS." Callen told her then we all flashed our badges. "Can we speak to your husband, please?"

"I-I'm sorry, but, Henry…" she paused for a second then began to cry hard. "He died last night in a car accident."

It felt like time paused for a minute when she said that.

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss, but can we come in to ask you a couple questions?" Sam asked her with an apologetic voice.

"o-okay." she said as she stepped aside to let us in.

Callen and Sam walked over with Mrs. Ramierz to sit with her on the couch to ask her questions while I stood by the door.

"Mrs. Ramierz, can you tell us if you've seen this woman?" Callen asked as he showed her a picture of Kensi on his cell phone.

She looked at the picture and looked at it for a few seconds before she answered. "Yes. That's Kensi Blye. I thought she worked with NCIS."

Sam and Callen looked at each other then up at me before looking back at the woman. "When did you see her, Mrs. Ramirez?" I asked out of no where wanting answers and fast.

"She was here about a week ago. Henry and her father, Marcus, were in the same platoon many years ago. She came to ask him questions regarding her father and the night he passed. He told her he knew nothing because he left early while the rest of the men stayed behind. I had to run to the kitchen because I left the roast in too long in the oven so whatever they discussed while I was gone I know nothing about it. Why what's happened?"

"Can you tell us what happened with your husband last night?" Sam asked ignoring the question she asked.

"He went out last night for a drink around seven fifteen. Henry only has one beer if he knows he has to drive home. He called me around nine to let me know he was coming home. At eleven thirty the police came to my house to tell me that-" she stopped for a mintue and put her face in her hands. "he had fallen asleep at the wheel and crashed."

"Mrs. Ramirez, can you tell us what bar he went to last night?" Callen asked her then looked up at me.

"He-He went to the Green and White Bar."

Once she said the name of the bar, I let myself out of the house and called Eric. "Hey Eric, we need security footage from the Green and White bar. Ramirez should be arriving around seven thirty and leaving around nine."

"On it."

"Good. When you're done let us know if you find anything on the footage. Ramirez died last night in a car accident. Something tells me this was no accident."

"Reviewing the footage right now."

"Thanks, Eric."

Callen and Sam walked out of Ramirez's house when I hung up with Eric. "She say anything else?"

"Nope, that's all we got. You call Eric?" Callen asked me as he started walking over to his car.

"Yeah, he's checking the tapes from the bar now and he'll let us know if he finds anything."

"Alright, let's make our way over to Tracey's and let's see what he has to say. That is if something didn't already happen to him already."

"What is going on here…" Sam asked himself out loud as he turned to walk to the car.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, I really don't like it." I stated while walking around the car to get in on the passenger side.

**End of Deeks Point of View**

**Kensi Point of View 1025 hrs**

I felt the blood dripping down the left side of my face from where one of the men hit me in the head with his brass knuckles. My body ached all over and the pain in my ribs intensified. From the time I was chained up, I've only been given a sip of water and no food, I'm feeling weaker by the minute. They have yet to let me down and I don't know how much longer I can stay up like this. I want to scream out in pain as my arms grow weaker by the second, but I'm not letting them break me. Not yet.

A tall heavy set man ,with a black ski mask covering his face, came up to me and hit me in the ribs where he hit me the last few times. I shouted out in pain unable to control it.

"What do you know?" he yelled in my face then hit me again.

I coughed then gasped for air. "I-don't-know-anything." I told him then spit some blood on his ski mask.

"fucking bitch!" he shouted as he punched me in the same spot two more times.

I heard a door open then foot steps walking up behind me. "Enough. Boss is coming in."

After he said that, I heard another set of foot steps come up behind me and chuckled. "Ms. Blye. Why must you give my men such a hard time?"

I took a couple deep, painful, breaths before answering him. " They think-they can just -get me to do what they want." I smirked feeling the dried blood on my lip crack. "I'm not that type-of woman."

"All you have to do is tell me what you know and I might be generous enough to let you go."

"Tell me why -and I might just have the answers -you're looking for." I told him as I breathed heavily.

He grinned at me and got closer so that we were face to face. "He knew too much. Father like daughter."

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled and tried moving toward him, but being tied up was holding me back. The tall heavy set man jumped in front of me and punched me again in the ribs. Again, I yelled out in pain and hung my head as I coughed and spit more of my blood on the floor.

"Sit tight, Kensi. I have something for you." he said as he walked a few feet away from me then pointed upward toward a beam. "See this little device right here? There's a camera. Let's have a video chat with your co workers shall we? Maybe they'll realize they…need to pick up the pace when I ask for what I want.

My eye widened and I held my breath. I didn't want them seeing me, not like this.

**End of Kensi Point of View **

**Nate Point of View 1100 hrs**

Getting filled in on everything that has gone on in the last twelve hours makes me wish that I was here. I can't help but think maybe if I was here and she had me to talk to, things would be different. I can't imagine what could be happening to Kensi right now, nor do I want to. I know and have faith in the team to get her back, but I hope that they aren't too late.

Sitting at Callen' desk downstairs looking through Kensi' notes and photos, I can't help but wonder what could she have possibly stumbled upon to get people to just take her the way they did.

I looked up quickly when I heard Eric yell out for me at the top step. I could see the fear and worry in his eyes when he looked down at me. I ran up the steps as fast as I could then stopped dead in my tracks when I looked at the screen. My heart stopped and sunk to my stomach. I felt nauseous and gritted my teeth in anger. There she was on the screen.

Kensi.

In a ripped up black dress, with blood down the side of her face. I took a step close to look at her. Her beautiful eyes filled with shame, fear, and doubt. Her left eye was already black and slightly swollen, looked like she put up a fight, but I highly doubt that considering she's too out numbered. Her arms held up above her head, tied, as her ankles were chained to the ground. It looked like she's been standing like that this entire time, I can tell she wants to quit as she stood slouched over.

I look over at Hetty, who looks in disbelief, she took a step closer to the screen and spoke quietly to herself, but I as able to hear her. "Ms. Blye…"

I heard Eric call Callen to let him know what was happening and that he was sending over the feed to them. I can only imagine the reaction and anger that is about to happen on the other end of that phone when they see what we're seeing right now.

Hetty took a deep breath and remained calm. "What is it that you want?"

"Everything you have on Roman Kozlov. You have until two am or we kill her." the distorted voice said.

"We were originally told seventy-two hours-." she stated before he cut her off.

"I've changed my mind."

A man with a face mask walked up behind Kensi with a long whip in hand. He held up the whip and it had a blade at the end of it. "This is to show the severity of this situation." Before I can yell out not to do it, the man whipped her once across her back. Her piercing screams not only broke my heart, but I felt the pain across my back along with her. He did it again, and again Kensi screamed out in agonizing pain. Eric sat in disbelief unable to speak. I looked over at him, then him at me, and he typed faster than I've ever seen him type before to try and locate this son of a bitch. The man turned Kensi around to show us the two bloody gashes on her back he has just made.

"Enough!" Hetty yelled firmly. "I will get you what you want on the condition you no longer harm, Ms. Blye. You hold your end of the bargain and you'll have your files in a few hours."

"Fair enough. Send it to this email account. Once we receive the files, we will let her go and give you a destination to retrieve her." the distorted voice said followed by giving Eric an email address that couldn't be tracked.

"Hetty no! Don't-!" Kensi yelled out and the man punched her in the face cutting her off. I could see the blood fly out of her mouth and I clenched my fist.

"I mean it! Or no files." hetty demanded.

"understood. My apologies." the distorted voice said. He yelled at the man who hit Kensi and told him to leave. "again, you have until two am. For her sake I hope you pull through." just before he cut off the feed, Kensi looked worried like she knew she wasn't going to make it out of there alive.

"Don't worry kensi…we'll get you out of there." I told myself once the screen went black.

**End of Nate Point of View**


	3. Chapter 3

**(The wait is over! I finally got my muse back and updated! woohoo! Hope you guys enjoy. Please review, thanks!)**

***~ Parked on the side of a private road 1135 hrs~***

There was an unfamiliar silence between the three men after watching what had happened to Kensi on the live feed that Eric sent to their laptop. All three men had a variety of emotions flowing through them, but rage was their common ground. Deeks began to pace back and forth trying to collect his thoughts while Sam and Callen leaned against the car thinking to themselves. Another couple of minutes passed before Callen rubbed the top of his head and took a few steps away to call Hetty.

Deeks ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed heavily. "Fuck!"

"We'll get her back, Deeks." Sam attempted to soften his face to reassure the detective.

"Did you not see what I just saw, Sam? Did you-" he paused to try and calm down. "Did you not see her?…she…she looked… broken." he hesitated to say.

Sam walked over and placed his hands on Deeks shoulders gripping them firmly. "I saw her, Deeks, and I'll be damned if we don't do everything we can to get her back. In order to do that, we need to stay focused. We can't have our minds clouded with rage affecting our judgment and risk the chance of bringing her home safely. Trust me, I understand what you're feeling right now. I went through it before, but the best thing you can do for your partner right now is to get your head on straight and do this right." he spoke sternly.

Deeks kept eye contact as Sam spoke to him. After he was done speaking, the detective took a deep breath nodded his head just before Sam let his arms fall to his sides. Callen watched his colleagues from a few feet away as he spoke with Hetty on the phone. Once he hung up, he walked over to the guys and sighed. "Alright. Deeks, call LAPD and have them send over everything and anything they have on Roman Kozlov then you two go back to OPS. I'll go check out Tracey's house."

"Go back to OPS? This is a waste of time! We need to get Kensi!" Deeks shouted.

Callen gritted his teeth and attempted to stay calm, but still spoke with an aggravated tone. "Don't you think I know that Deeks? I want her back as much as you do, but right now the best thing you can do is make the call, go back to OPS with Sam, gather as much information as possible before we can find her, alright?"

Sam shook his head. "You two heaping amounts of testosterone need to take a breath and keep focused on who you're really mad at here." Sam spoke angrily looking back and forth at the two of them.

"Take him to OPS, Sam, and make sure he makes that phone call." Callen spoke as he walked off toward his car, got in and sped off.

Deeks angrily walked over to the car and got in the passenger side, then waited for Sam to get in so they can make their way back to OPS. On the way there, he made his phone call to LAPD and they agreed to send over everything they had on Kozlov to NCIS due to the severity of the situation. Before arriving, Sam looked over at Deeks, who was sitting angrily in silence, and let out a sigh. "You know he's right, don't you?"

"Yeah…" Deeks responded quietly.

As Sam pulled up to the building, he locked the car doors before the detective could get out of the car. "Before I let you out of this car I want you to listen to what I have to say." he paused to make sure Deeks was paying attention. "We will get her back, Deeks. We have to think fast, but we also have to think smart. I know you're worried about her, we all are, but like I said before we need to do this right. Got me?"

He stayed silent for a moment then looked over at the former navy seal. "I got you."

"Alright. Let's do this." Sam said with half a grin then unlocked the doors.

When they made it inside, Deeks ran up the stairs to OPS and attempted to remain calm. Nate looked over and could tell right away that the detective was very on edge, but decided not to say anything, not yet anyway.

"Find anything, Eric?" Deeks asked as he stood behind the tech operator.

"Just did as you guys walked in." he stated as he typed a few keys and brought up some images and video onto the screen.

"Isn't that…?" Deeks asked.

"Sure is." Sam spoke and shook his head. "I'm calling G."

**Kensi Point Of View 1250 hrs**

I gritted my teeth and felt tears roll down my face as I stared angrily at the bastard pulling up his pants. He gave me a devilish smirk then knocked the wind out of me as his fist make contact with my stomach. Still chained up, I leaned forward and attempted to gasp for air not realizing the large amount of his spit that was rolling down my face. Finally beginning to regulate my breathing, I looked up at him from the corner of my eye and watched him laugh obnoxiously at me.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." I spoke hoarsely.

His fist made contact with my face and I grunted loudly hearing my jaw crack. Feeling the blood accumulate in my mouth, I spit it out and heard the door open behind me.

"You finished here?"

The man zipped his pants and nodded. "Yeah, Boss. I'm done.

"Good. Now go on. Tell Fabi to make the call to NCIS reminding them of their time limit and the files." he spoke as he walked closer behind me.

"Yes, Boss."

As I watched the bastard walk away and heard him leave the room, I felt the man breathing down my neck then whisper into my ear. "You brought this upon yourself, Kensi. That sharp tongue of yours just doesn't know when to stop does it?" he walked around to face me.

"I'm going to tell you what I just told that bastard that just left the room-" I stopped speaking for a minute to spit out more blood from my mouth. "I'm going to enjoy…no…cherish the moment… when I watch you all drop like flies."

He walked up and roughly grabbed my face with one hand. "There goes that tongue again. How about I cut it out so there won't be anymore problems?"

I swallowed my blood that time and stayed silent knowing for a fact that he would actually do it if I didn't stop.

"That's what I thought." he said with a grin before backhanding me. He walked over and grabbed the duct tape then ripped a piece off and covered my mouth. "Now that you're going to be silent for a while…" he spoke as he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of me. "I'm going to tell you a little story…I think you might like it. Detail after detail after detail of how daddy died."

I attempted to lunge forward, but didn't make it more than two inches before the chains stopped me.

"Let's begin with…the bucket of gasoline and matches then work out way backwards shall we?"

**End Of Kensi Point Of View**

**G Point Of View 1210 hrs**

I arrived at Tracey's and parked in front of his fairly nice home located in the suburbs. I took my badge out before I walked up to his door and knocked loudly about four times. I waited roughly thirty seconds before knocking again then my phone began to ring. Checking the caller I.D, I saw that it was Sam and quickly answered the phone. "Yeah?"

"He's not there is he?"

I raised an eye brow and looked at the door. Instantly turning around, I rushed over to my car and got in. "What did you guys find?"

I heard Sam put me on speaker phone. "Go ahead, Eric."

"Callen, I pulled up the surveillance footage from the Green and White Bar where Henry Ramirez was last seen alive. At first everything looked appeared to be normal until-" Eric was cut off when Deeks randomly stepped in.

"Until he realized that a guy walked in ten minutes after Ramirez. Once Ramirez left, ten minutes later, that same guy left."

I sped down the highway trying to make it to OPS as fast as I could. "Then whose the guy?"

Eric jumped in again. "I'm getting there. Not only did this guy walk in ten minutes before Ramirez then ten minutes after, but when he walked out, he left with someone."

"This someone walked into the bar ten minutes before Ramirez even got to the bar." Sam added.

"Tracey." I said confidently.

"That's the one. I went through facial recognition on the mystery guy with Tracey and it came up with a Miguel Fernandez. And guess what? Not only was Fernandez linked to Mob Boss Richie Gallo, but he was found dead this morning. Tossed in a ditch with a broken neck." Eric stated.

"Sounds like Tracey was tying up loose ends before his main objective last night." I said.

"Seems that way. Other than that, there weren't any cameras inside, but my guess is they could have slipped anything into his drink which led him to crash. An autopsy still needs to be performed as well as a toxicology report before we can find out for sure." Eric finished explaining.

"What's killing me is, why take Kensi."

"That's what we're trying to piece together." Sam spoke.

Out of no where, that familiar voice appeared on the other end of my phone. "When will you be gracing us with your presence, Mr. Callen?"

"I'm on my way right now, Hetty. Hey, is Nate there?"

"Yeah, I'm right here, Callen."

"Sam, Take me off speaker and put Nate on."

Once Sam did just that, I heard Nate take the phone and speak softly. "Yeah?"

"Nate. I'm on my way over there, I'm about twenty minutes out. In the mean time I want you to try and talk to Deeks. He will put up a wall, but I need you to at least try."

Nate let out a soft sigh knowing that it wouldn't be easy. "You got it."

"Thanks." I told him genuinely just before hanging up the phone and picking up the speed to get there as soon as I could.

**End Of G Point Of View**

**Nate Point Of View 1240 hrs**

I allowed some time to go by before I decided to attempt to approach Deeks. Even though he seemed slightly less on edge, you could still tell from the look in his eyes to his body language that he was filled with a vast amount of malevolence for whoever took Kensi. Just by looking at him, he screamed with determination to get her back and if anyone got in his way, the complexity of that situation would be too severe for some to handle.

"Hey…can I talk to you for a second?" I asked as I walked up beside him while he stood in front of the screen.

He turned to face me and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sure, whats up?"

I took a deep breath in and prepared myself for whatever the outcome would be. "Look, I know today isn't easy for you, for anyone, I just wanted to know how you're holding up."

"Nate. I don't need you to shrink me right now, alright? Kensi is missing and we're trying to put pieces together and figure things out before we give these assholes what they want. The more time I waste with you talking about 'my feelings' is time being taken away from my job, which right now is finding my partner. So if you'll excuse me." he told me before turning his attention back to the screen.

I let out a sigh and rubbed the back of my neck. "Deeks, I really-" I began to say before he cut me off.

"Did you not hear what I just said?"

"Mr. Deeks." Hetty stated his name firmly as she walked into the room. "You will go and you will talk to Nate or I will take you off this case."

"Hetty-"

"Mr. Hanna and Mr. Beale will be fine going over everything while you go have a short discussion with Mr. Getz. Now go. We're on a strict time line here."

Deeks walked out of the room after Hetty spoke. Just as I was about to follow, she called out to me. "Nate.."

"I know, Hetty." I nodded then sprinted out the door to catch up to Deeks.

When I caught up to him, he was standing by Kensi's desk waiting for me. "Alright, let's hurry up and get this over with." he said with an annoyed tone.

"I know that you're enraged. That you have a lot of emotions going on, but you really need to let some of that out before you can continue on with this case. Tell me, what's going on in your mind right now?"

Deeks stayed silent for a moment. He looked up at the ceiling then let out a chuckle. "You want to know what's going on in my mind right now?" He shook his head then anger washed over his face. "Seeing her get whipped and her back getting sliced up. Her screams keep echoing in my ears. Seeing her get punched in the fucking face and blood fly out of her mouth… like out of 'Rocky' or something." He paused for a minute and cleared his throat to collect himself. "That look on her face…like she knew she wasn't going to make it out of there alive… That's what's going through my head, Nate. THAT is why I'm not going to stop until I find her. I'm not letting my partner die like that! I'm not letting her die at all!" he began to shout.

I stood and listened attentively waiting for him to finish venting. I nodded my head, agreeing that those were the exact same things I was thinking about. I swallowed hard and thought carefully before I decided to ask a very sensitive question. "Deeks…do you love Kensi?"

He gave a confused look. "What kind of fucking question is that?"

"Do you love her, Deeks?"

He took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "To a certain extent, yes, but only because she's my partner."

"What we discuss is confidential and I'll be honest with you because I don't want to waste anymore of your time, I'm not buying that."

He leaned against Kensi's desk and looked away without saying a word.

I stood a few feet away from him, silently, as I collected my thoughts and figured everything out. "You love Kensi, but you never told her. You never told anyone…You've never ever said it out loud. You fear that…if something happens to her…you'll live the rest of your life regretting the fact that you never said it… It'll constantly be in your mind that she didn't get to hear how you really felt. You'll always be thinking about the 'What if's'…and the truth is…you don't want to live without her…"

Deeks slowly turned his head to face me once I was done speaking. His eyes were glistening and he swallowed hard as he still stood in silence. He neither confirmed nor denied it, but I didn't need to hear him say anything. His eyes spoke for him. Just when it seemed as if he was going to say something, we looked up when we heard Eric shout from the top of the staircase. "I found them! I know where Kensi is!"

We looked at each other for half a second then began making our way quickly toward the stair case. As Deeks went ahead and ran up the stairs, I noticed Callen jogging into the building. "Got stuck in traffic, there was an accident. What's going on?"

"Eric found them. He knows where Kensi is."

Callen and I both ran up the stairs and stood by Deeks and Sam waiting to hear about Eric's big discovery.

**End Of Nate Point Of View**


	4. Authors Note!

**A/N: I am so sorry for not updating in such a long while. I lost my muse for a long time and became busy with other things in my life as well as losing my notes for this fic. Good news is I found my notes and my muse is coming back so hopefully I will have a new chapter up sometime in the near future. I just want to take a minute to say thank you to all of you who have been patiently waiting and for the amazing reviews you gave my story. I hope by the next chapter I post you won't hate me because I will be honest, it won't be pretty and it will have some of you screaming. (hehe! I am so evil.) I am looking forward to finishing this up story and seeing what you all have to say about it.**

**Until next chapter,**

**ILoveBlye12**


End file.
